


Hitting the Notes

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Uruha are making different kinds of music together – only one of them involves their guitars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not in any way affiliated with the GazettE. This story is a work of fiction, and has no basis in reality. No disrespect is intended, I simply have a dirty mind and an overactive imagination. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Written for a prompt by Zabimitsuki, who wished for _filthy Uruha-porn_. I think I managed that. ;)

"You're doing it again," Uruha said, frowning.

"What?" Aoi looked up from his guitar. They were at his place, trying out ideas for a new song, and they'd been practising for three hours already.

"The squeaking on the strings when you change chords."

"You're doing it too!"

"But I'm not the one playing the acoustic parts in this song." Uruha smiled. "Try it again, and lift your fingers a bit more."

"You're such a slave driver sometimes!" Aoi was frowning now, unhappy about his playing. It was a complicated part and he had to play it fast, and so... There wasn't really enough time to avoid the sliding of his fingers on the strings.

"Only sometimes?" Uruha winked at him and then bent over his own guitar again, fingers flying over the neck like nervous bees on a nectar race as he played. Aoi sighed. If only he could play like that... But he couldn't and he didn't. It wasn't how he played, not his style at all, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be as good as his friend.

Uruha looked up again, meeting Aoi's gaze. "Hmm? You're not playing."

"I don't want to." Aoi moved to put the guitar down, but stopped when Uruha grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Yes, you do. You're just frustrated that you're not getting it right. Come on, Aoi. We've only just started..."

It was something about the way Uruha said it that touched Aoi, scattering the dark clouds that had gathered inside him and darkened his mood. Uruha always had that effect on him. Perhaps it was the passion, Aoi thought – the bright, burning passion for music and for the guitar. Aoi had a similar passion, but Uruha never seemed to get discouraged like he did. Aoi knew that Uruha worked very hard, always practising, always pushing himself and trying out new things, more difficult things to do, but to Aoi's eyes, it looked so easy when Uruha did it.

A squeeze on his arm brought Aoi out of his reverie. "Aoi? Let's do it again. I'll help you."

"Maybe you should play this part instead," Aoi suggested.

Uruha laughed. "No way! It has to work live, too. I know you can do it better than me!"

Aoi smiled, trying to not show the sudden embarrassment that came over him at the praise. "So... how will you help me, then?"

"I can give you a little more motivation." Uruha winked and a naughty smile played on his lips.

"Motivation? How?" Aoi asked, suspicious now.

"Well... For every squeak on the strings, you earn five spanks?"

Aoi stared at Uruha. There was mischief glittering in those eyes, he could see it. Mischief and... Aoi didn't know how to interpret it. Maybe it was just more mischief?

"Spanks?"

"Yeah, I get to spank your butt five times every time I hear another of those noises. Or we can save them up for the end of the song and you get them all then." Uruha picked at a string and the sound reverberated through the room. "And I can spank hard, so you'd better be careful. Motivation enough?"

Their gazes locked, and Aoi could see the challenge issued in Uruha's eyes. He couldn't back out now, could he, not with his honour at stake – well, more like his arse was at stake, but at that moment the difference wasn't entirely clear to Aoi.

"Okay!" Aoi grinned at him and settled his guitar in his lap properly again. He would show Uruha that he could do it, and there wouldn't be any spankings at all!

Uruha leaned back on the sofa to listen and watch, grinning back.

Aoi took a deep breath and began playing the tune from the beginning. The first couple of beats went by without a problem, and then he got to the more intricate part. Aoi tried to feel the music, caress the notes out of his guitar rather than force them, and yet... _squeak_. Aoi winced. That was worth five smacks by Uruha's hand, but that was all he was going to give him! He played on without hesitating, and was starting to feel a little more confident, but then once again - _squeak_.

"Come on, Aoi, lift your fingers!" Uruha cheered him on.

Aoi muted the strings and looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be happy for every horrible noise I make?"

Uruha grinned again. "Well, I don't have to encourage them. I'll get plenty of exercise later anyway. The goal is to make them go away, right?"

Aoi shook his head. "I've lost already."

"No, you haven't. You'll lose if you give up now though, because then you get a hundred automatically added to your total, making it a hundred and ten."

"You can't make up rules as we go!"

"Sure I can." Uruha laughed and leaned his guitar against the wall. "Now start over, and try to push your wrist forward a bit more while you play."

In the end, Aoi had only reached a total of fifty-five before he played the piece from start to finish without any extraneous sounds. That was half of what he'd had if he'd given up, and Aoi felt quite proud about that. He also had an aching wrist from the strain of the new hand position.

Aoi grimaced as he put the guitar down carefully. "Fuck, Uruha, you've killed me!"

"Well, you can rest now... Time to pay up!" Uruha grinned and patted his lap, looking expectantly at Aoi.

"What? You mean I really have to--"

Uruha laughed. "You thought I was joking? Then why did you try so hard if you didn't think I'd actually do it? Come on. Drop your jeans and lie down here."

Aoi closed his eyes for a moment. This wasn't happening, right? Uruha was not sitting in his sofa, casually dressed in loose-fitting jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his arms, hair messy and falling over his eyes, looking far too sexy for Aoi's own good... and demanding that Aoi get half-naked and present his arse for a spanking... right? Aoi opened his eyes again. Uruha was still watching him, still smiling. Damn.

"I'm not a child," Aoi muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"I know. I'll make sure it's a very grown-up spanking," Uruha said, lowering his voice. That was exactly what Aoi was afraid of, but he couldn't think of a way to back out now. He'd taken on the challenge himself, and had even felt good about his result. It could have been worse, he supposed. It was only a spanking, right? Aoi sighed and opened his trousers, pulling them half-way down his thighs.

He lay face down on the sofa, draping himself over Uruha's thighs, and buried his face in the sofa cushions. To Aoi's further embarrassment, Uruha grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down to expose him even more. When he was satisfied, Uruha moved his fingers lightly over Aoi's arse, making him shiver with anticipation.

"Comfortable?"

Aoi grunted an affirmative. He had no idea what this was going feel like, but he was already getting a bit of a problem. His cock was trapped between them, pressing against Uruha's thigh, and it had started to take an interest in the proceedings. There was no way that Uruha wouldn't notice it, and with Uruha's hand caressing him like that, the problem was only getting bigger, little by little. "Just do it, okay? Get it over with." Preferably before he had time to get fully hard and embarrass himself even more.

The first slap took Aoi by surprise - it was sharp, loud, and stinging – and it made him jump. "Damn! That hurt!"

"It's supposed to hurt. Otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment!" Uruha rubbed the sore spot. "This is for all those squeaky noises you've made all day long." He slapped Aoi's arse again, on the other buttock this time, and Aoi jumped again. "Relax, Aoi."

"Easy for you to say," Aoi mumbled into the cushions, hiding his blushing cheeks, but after a few more smacks from Uruha's hand, he had to turn his head so he could breathe properly. Relaxing did help, though, and Aoi was beginning to feel like it didn't actually hurt anymore. There was just this burning sensation in his arse, along with the impact every time Uruha's hand made contact.

Uruha had set up a steady rhythm, bringing his hand down first on one side, then the other, and it caused Aoi to rock back and forth over his lap. Aoi was all too aware of the fact that his cock was rock hard between them now, and every slide over Uruha's thighs forced a small moan from him. Suddenly, the sensations stopped and Uruha gently placed a hand at the small of Aoi's back.

Aoi groaned. "Why did you stop?"

Aoi could feel Uruha shift underneath him and then he felt Uruha's warm breath against his shoulder, a light pressure of lips through the t-shirt. "Because I'm done," Uruha whispered. "But I can continue if you want? I think you liked it."

Aoi gave a breathy laugh. He hadn't kept count, and somehow it seemed like fifty-five smacks wasn't nearly enough of a punishment, if it could be called a punishment at all. "It wasn't too bad," he admitted.

Uruha slid his hand down over Aoi's arse, giving it a light pinch. "Your buttocks are all red and warm now... So pretty." His fingers moved in little circles over the burning skin, then moved to the cleft, ghosting along it and stopping just short of Aoi's balls.

"Oh god..." Aoi moaned again, barely noticing that he was lifting his hips. The touch disappeared for a moment, but then Aoi felt a cold, wet sensation following the same path. "Yes," Aoi whispered. If that was what he thought it was, then Uruha had just licked his finger, perhaps in preparation for other, more intrusive touches. Aoi didn't know if it was the thought of that or the friction from earlier, but his cock was throbbing, demanding attention. "Please..." He spread his legs as much as his jeans would allow.

When Aoi felt Uruha's finger slowly circling the puckered skin of his hole, he sighed as the need inside him kept building. They'd crossed the line where they could have retreated from the situation and just claimed that it was all in good fun and teasing, but Aoi couldn't say if the point of no return had been when Uruha had teased his cleft, or if it had been when Aoi begged for more, gave Uruha permission to continue. All Aoi knew was that now that Uruha was touching him, he wanted more and he didn't want Uruha to stop. To hell with guitar playing and music now – he wanted to get off!

"Fuck, Uruha! Don't be such a tease!" Aoi groaned and rested his forehead in the crook of his arm.

"Mm? You want this?" Uruha whispered, and for a second his finger lifted from Aoi's skin, only to return wet and slick with saliva again. He eased his finger into Aoi, slowly pushing it deeper and making little wiggling motions that caused Aoi's breaths to shorten.

Aoi felt like he was being caressed inside, every little nerve teased awake and into alertness. The attention that had been claimed by his cock earlier was now irresistibly drawn to his arse, as the promise of pleasure kept growing stronger... and then Uruha rubbed the tip of his finger over Aoi's prostate and the world flared up. Aoi should have been prepared because he knew how good that felt, but nothing ever did prepare him for that. It was just as glorious every fucking time, making him gasp and moan and _want_.

"More," he managed to say when the heat began to recede, not wanting that to be the end of it.

"Got lube?" Uruha whispered, and Aoi could have sworn that his voice was as hoarse with arousal as his own was.

"Bedroom."

"We should move then..."

"Don't want to move," Aoi complained. Uruha was still moving his finger in and out of him, although not that perfectly over the spot inside him.

"If you want more, you'll have to," Uruha said and laughed softly, withdrawing his finger from Aoi's arse.

Aoi sighed in defeat. "Sadist."

"You love me for it." Uruha slapped one of Aoi's buttocks hard, and Aoi groaned. "Get up."

Aoi scrambled inelegantly to his feet, managing to not fall to the floor in the process, and pulled his jeans up enough to be able to walk properly. He combed somewhat shaky fingers through his hair. In contrast, Uruha still looked untouched by the salacious situation; he was still chewing his gum, his hair was no messier than earlier, his clothes still in order. The grin on his face could have been caused by any number of reasons. But as he stood up, the bulge in his trousers couldn't be ignored, and Aoi grinned back - Uruha was also turned on.

On the way to his bedroom, Aoi grabbed Uruha and pulled him in for a kiss. Pliant, full lips parted eagerly for his tongue, and Aoi couldn't help but moan softly. Aoi only faintly registered a fresh taste of menthol, being busy teasing Uruha's tongue with his own and sliding his hands over Uruha's hips.

When they reached his bed, Aoi reached for the drawer in the bedside table, but Uruha had other plans, and with a firm push to his back, sent Aoi sprawling face-first onto the bed. Before Aoi had time to turn over, Uruha grabbed the waistband of his jeans and underwear, yanking them down roughly. Aoi heard the drawer being pulled out, the sound of Uruha rummaging around in it, and soon after, Uruha's finger was back inside his arse again, slick with lube.

"Where were we?" Uruha whispered and pulled his finger out slowly before pushing it back inside. "Here, I think..." He rubbed over Aoi's prostate again, making Aoi moan loudly.

As soon as Aoi relaxed, Uruha pushed a second finger into him, escalating the teasing. Every time he slid his fingers over the sensitive gland, he sent a new wave of intense pleasure crashing down over Aoi, taking his breath away and making him gasp and writhe, pushing back against Uruha in a desperate attempt to get more of the sensation.

Suddenly, Uruha pulled his fingers out and, with both hands on Aoi's hips, pulled his arse up into the air. Aoi made himself comfortable, resting his forehead on his folded arms, and pulled his knees up a little more to get better balance for what would come. This time, the sounds he heard were different, but no less interesting – from them, he knew that Uruha had opened his own trousers and was rolling on a condom. Then Uruha settled behind him, one knee on either side of Aoi's legs, and Aoi's focus was back on his arse, on the slow, gradual stretch inside as Uruha entered him.

Aoi curled his fingers in the sheets and took a deep, shaky breath, trying to adjust to the intrusion. He'd wanted it, but it was still a moment or two before it was entirely pleasurable. Feeling Uruha's gentle hands slide up over his back, pushing up his t-shirt, helped though, and took the edge off the discomfort. With that gone, there was only arousal left.

"Ruha... Please..." Aoi rocked back on his knees, trying to get Uruha deeper inside.

"Ready to be fucked?" Uruha whispered, pulling out slowly.

"Been ready forever..." Aoi moaned, enjoying the slide of Uruha's cock inside him. "Fuck me."

Aoi had barely drawn another breath before it was forced out of him in another loud moan. Uruha's hands held Aoi's hips in a firm grip, holding him in place as he thrust hard. The bedsprings creaked and complained as the pace increased, and the room was filled with heavy breathing and low grunts and moans. Uruha shifted a little on the bed and pulled Aoi further back on his knees... and suddenly, Aoi's blood was on fire, heated by the intense pleasure that radiated from inside him.

"Oh god... Ruha... More, god... please!" Aoi felt as if he was going to come any moment, each wave of pleasure driving him closer to the edge. He reached down between his legs. At first, he just squeezed hard around the base of his cock, pushing the orgasm back a bit despite Uruha's efforts to drive him crazy with need and pleasure. He couldn't come yet, didn't want to come yet, but fuck, he needed it!

It didn't take long, though, before Aoi was right back at the brink of orgasm, one hand moving over his cock as if of its own volition, threatening to send him over the edge. Aoi clenched around Uruha, drawing a loud moan from him.

"You're close, aren't you?" Uruha whispered hoarsely.

"Y-yeah..."

"Come then... Let me feel you come."

Aoi groaned, screwing up his face, and bit down on the sheets bunched up in his hand. Uruha kept thrusting at the same relentless pace, and it was only seconds before Aoi came hard over his hand, shuddering and gasping underneath him.

But Uruha didn't slow down, and the continued thrusts and intense pleasure prolonged the floating feeling of Aoi's release. As Aoi relaxed again, he became more aware of Uruha and the delicious sounds he was making. A loud gasp, and then Uruha lost his rhythm.

"Yeah," Aoi whispered, and then Uruha thrust hard and deep into him one last time before coming to a stop, breathing hard behind him.

"Fuck..." Uruha exhaled slowly and leaned forward as he relaxed, draping himself over Aoi's back.

Aoi eased himself down onto his stomach, not caring that the sheets were now wet with his come. Uruha was still a limp weight, his breath tickling Aoi's neck, but then Uruha pulled himself together, and laughed happily.

"That was good," Uruha said and wrapped an arm around Aoi as he rolled them over onto their sides. He pressed a kiss to Aoi's shoulder. "Hmm?"

Aoi grinned. "Yeah." He twisted his upper body around a bit and reached back to pull Uruha into a proper kiss. "My hand hurts," he complained when they broke apart again.

Uruha looked amused. "So does mine." Aoi wasn't entirely surprised – Uruha had spanked him quite vigorously after all.

"My arse is sore," Aoi said, putting a slight whine into it on purpose.

Uruha laughed. "Mine isn't."

"That can be changed!" Aoi winked at him.

"Mm, maybe next time." Uruha kissed Aoi's lower lip.

"Eh? You mean you'll let me top?"

"If you're a good boy." Uruha kissed him again.

"I'm always a good boy," Aoi replied confidently, twisting around fully to wrap his arms around Uruha.

 

**

 

Aoi stepped up to the acoustic guitar, the spotlight bathing him in its sharp, white light. He always enjoyed playing this part of the song, finding the little melody he wove cheerful and upbeat. As he played, he slid his fingers over the strings as he changed chords, causing a slight squeak.

He turned his head and met Uruha's gaze from the other side of the stage. _You'll pay later_ , the expression on Uruha's face said, and Aoi smiled.


End file.
